The Raven
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Adaptación no tan original pero si personal de este poema de Edgar Allan Poe, por las fechas. Disfrutenlo.


**"The Raven"**

_(Micro relato basado en el poema de Edgar Allan Poe, "The Raven". Un poco de sutil tragedia para conmemorar estas fechas)_

Sala común de Gryffindor…

Después de haberle enviado a la abuela Weasley todas las felicitaciones del mundo, habidas y por haber, por un año más de feliz vida, saborear el surtido de dulces traídos de Honeydukes y disfrutar el enorme banquete con motivo del día de brujas, los hermanos Potter y sus primos Weasley se adueñaron del centro de la sala, cerca de la chimenea, para escuchar una fábula fantástica muy ad hoc a la época. Ellos eran casi los dueños de la torre Gryffindor, pues todos sus compañeros conocían la historia protagonizada por sus padres hace varios años atrás.

James Sirius Remus, el mayor de los Potter, era muy ducho en ese tipo de cosas y siempre conseguía que Viktor Hugo, el menor de los Weasley, gritara asustado y se escondiera temblando bajo las mantas de su cama adoselada. A Rose Jane nunca le había parecido sensato el comportamiento tan infantil de su hermano ni las burlas de su primo… este año pintaba para ser igual.

Bien — dijo James acomodándose cuan largo era sobre la alfombra —, ¿están listos para una espeluznante velada?

No te vayas a orinar Hugo — dijo Albus Severus burlonamente, mirando a su primo pelirrojo con una sonrisita de suficiencia en el rostro. Él el segundo de los Potter, más parecido a su padre que su hermano mayor.

No lo molesten — intervino Rose resoplando con disgusto —. Y tú… — se dirigió a su hermano con dureza — compórtate por favor.

Este año no lloraré… lo prometo — el aludido levantó una mano en señal de juramento, con tono solemne.

Ya empieza de una buena vez James — dijo su pequeña hermana Lily Luna con un deje de impaciencia —, se va a hacer más tarde y no queremos que la profesora McGonagall nos regañe si nos encuentra despiertos.

Tienes razón… — contestó el chico y se impuso a los otros… sus ventajas de tener 16 años —, no me interrumpan.

Los demás fijaron la vista en su rostro, esperando ansiosos porque iniciara con el cuento.

Ejem… — carraspeó para darse aires de importancia —. Pónganme atención y no se vayan a dormir antes de que termine…

"Cuenta una oscura leyenda que aun se escucha por los pasillos… fantasmas y retratos la conocen a la perfección y juran que es cierta, sobre un pobre y desdichado ex alumno de Slytherin, que ofreció lo más preciado que tenía por conseguir gloria y poder… el cariño de una hermosa joven no satisfacía sus ambiciones.

"Arrepentido lloraba su pena, y la providencia lo castigó enviándole algo más terrible que la muerte… un ser que se encargaría noche y día de atormentarle, de recordarle una y mil veces lo que menospreció … y del cual no podría librarse, nunca más, hasta el día del juicio final…"

Me encontraba sentado en medio de la habitación, era una noche lúgubre y mi mente estaba cansada, atormentada por los recuerdos de los lejanos y hermosos tiempos. Había tratado de entretenerme hojeando varios libros aburridos de sabiduría ancestral, queriendo distraer mis cavilaciones de todo aquello que me afligía, y, ya poco consciente de lo que leía en esos momentos, dormitaba sobre la mesa. En ese intervalo se oyó un suave rasgueo en la puerta, como si alguien llamara quedamente.

Ha de ser un visitante inoportuno — me dije a mí mismo sin ganas de moverme de mi posición… las duras jornadas estaban cobrando su precio —, sólo eso… nada más.

Más remembranzas se agolpan en mi cerebro… el doloroso recuerdo de aquel mes de junio, cuando pronuncié las palabras que fueron mi sentencia de muerte. Nunca quise hacer eso, pero la rabia que sentía en ese instante fue más fuerte que la amistad que siempre me brindó. A partir de ahí perdí su aprecio, y jamás pude redimirme. Las llamas crepitaban en la chimenea, cada chispa resplandeciente dejaba un rastro espectral… por un momento mi mirada se extravió en el fuego, el cual trajo a mi pensamiento, una vez más, el bello resplandor de su cabellera.

Esperaba ansioso la aurora que anunciaría el amanecer de un nuevo día, la calma me había abandonado y no pude encontrarla en la lectura de esos enormes libros que antes reanimaban mi espíritu… no pude hallar apaciguamiento por la perdida insondable de aquella a quien los ángeles, de ahora en adelante, llamarán Lily… y aquí nadie más la recordará como yo lo haré, porque a nadie le duele tanto como me duele a mí.

El sonido de las sombrías cortinas encarnadas que cubren las ventanas, agitadas por el leve viento que se cuela por una rendija, hizo que diera un respingo y que surgieran algunas dudas sobre el breve ruido que creí escuchar en el resquicio. Para tranquilizar mi conciencia me repetí con voz mustia:

No es sino un visitante que ha llegado a mi puerta; un tardío visitante esperando en la entrada — dejé escapar un pequeño e inaudible suspiro —. Sólo eso… y nada más.

Armándome de valor y paciencia, pues en ese instante lo que menos quería era ver a alguien, hablé sin vacilación pretendiendo sonar amable… por lo menos intentaría comportarme.

Quien quiera que este del otro lado tendrá que disculparme — dije con voz pausada en lo que me encaminaba al umbral —. No he dormido bien y no estaba seguro de haber oído el suave toque que le dio a la puerta.

Abrí de golpe el postigo, deseando terminar pronto con esto… únicamente estaba ahí la oscuridad de la noche, tan penetrante y tenebrosa como boca de lobo. Me atreví a asomar la cabeza a la calle, temeroso y lleno de preguntas, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo que fue una jugarreta de mi cerebro atormentado. Pero en medio del silencio sepulcral, un silencio tan grande que parecía gritar, sólo se oyó una palabra… una hermosa palabra que me atreví a susurrar:

Lily…

El eco de mi corazón volvió a decirla a viva voz… "Lily"… Sólo eso… y nada más.

Aunque sentía que por dentro me quemaba al pronunciar su nombre… nombrarla me lo prohibí por convicción propia, porque ella se había ido con otro: James Potter se quedó con su amor y todo lo mejor, retorné al interior de mis aposentos. Prontamente aquel golpeteo se escuchó más pertinaz. "Esta vez quien sea que llama ha llamado a mi ventana;" pensé en mis adentros orientando la vista al lugar señalado "veré pues de qué se trata, que misterio habrá detrás." Mis pasos se dirigieron a la vidriería, por un momento sentí mi respiración agitada… "Si mi espíritu se aplaca podré descubrir la verdad… Seguramente es el viento, nada más que el viento."

Más cuando levanté la persiana… agitando su raro plumaje un cuervo penetró en la estancia. Era un cuervo extraño, tenía un aire de gravedad y parecía muy vetusto porque las plumas, habitualmente negras, era más bien blanco fantasmal. No se detuvo hasta posarse cerca del portal, el cual adornaba un pálido busto de Albus Dumbledore… aun no tengo la más remota idea del por qué adquirí ese adorno, ¿será acaso porque, a pesar de lo que dijeran mis compañeros mortífagos, las ideas de Dumbledore me parecieron en su momento más sensatas que las del Señor Oscuro?; la rara avis se quedó ahí, tiesa como una estatua de cera, y clavó en mí sus pequeños ojillos inyectados, como esperando algo de mi parte, mientras parecía que su pico se retorcía en una mueca diabólica y forzada.

Muy bien cuervo — le dije mirándolo también en forma desafiante —, a pesar de tu aspecto viejo y cansado has tenido la osadía de penetrar en mi inmueble… dime, ¿acaso tienes un nombre allá en el abismo del que procedes?

Severus Snape… — se dirigió a mí con voz sibilante… un tono de voz que juro haber escuchado en boca de una persona — Nunca más.

Quedé conmocionado… no creí escuchar esa voz otra vez, por lo menos no tan pronto, pues comprendía perfectamente que regresaría en cuanto pudiera hacerlo. El que un pájaro de este tipo fuera el vehículo usado por la fatalidad era algo tan poco usual… cualquiera estaría de acuerdo conmigo, son muy pocos los que podrían dar testimonio de un hecho parecido: ver posada a semejante ave en el portón de su vivienda. Y, sobre todo, que su seudónimo fuera "Nunca más"… ni siquiera Bestia alguna asumiría tal distintivo. Más el cuervo, soberbio y áspero como él solo, no pronunció ni una sílaba más, como si por abrir el pico se le fuera el alma, quedándose tan altivo sobre el busto. No movió ni una sola pluma ni dijo palabra alguna… parecía esperar por mi reacción. Después del desconcierto al fin musité alguna incoherencia.

Vi a otros "amigos" volar… — y hasta se me escapó un leve suspiro al retornar a mi mente la muerte de aquella a quien llegué a amar —; por la mañana él también, cual mis ansias, volará.

Severus Snape… — dijo entonces rompiendo una vez más el silencio con su áspera y aguda voz —, nunca más.

La certera respuesta dejó mi alma atravesada.

Sin duda — me dije a mi mismo sin apartar mis ojos de la visión — repite lo que ha podido copiar del repertorio olvidado de algún amo infortunado — tratando de convencerme con mis propios argumentos —, que en su caída redujo sus canciones a un refrán: "Nunca, nunca más".

El cuervo parecía divertirse con mi ofuscación, y en su pico podía apreciarse claramente esa sonrisa macabra. Decidido coloqué una silla acojinada frente al espécimen alado y el resquicio de la puerta y, dejándome caer en el terciopelo que forraba el asiento, me afané con recelo a desentrañar el enigma del pájaro de mal agüero, y lo que significaba para él el repetir después de mi patronímico: "Nunca más". Sentado yo pensaba, no me atrevía a decir nada, eso y más cosas me abstraían mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre el cojín purpúreo que el candil hacía brillar… ¡sobre aquel cojín purpúreo que ella me regaló una navidad, y que solíamos utilizar cuando charlábamos junto al lago! Ya no lo usará… nunca más. El aire se hizo denso, irrespirable para mí, como si ardiera incienso en la habitación. Sentía que los ojos me escocían en un llanto que no podía salir, pues las lágrimas dejaron de ser suficientes.

¡No eres más que un miserable! — me reprendí en voz alta, olvidando a mi inesperado visitante —. ¡Estos ángeles tu Dios dirige hacia ti, con el filtro que a Lily te hará olvidar!... ¡Bebe, bebe el dulce brebaje, y a Lily borrarás de la memoria!

Severus Snape… — dijo el cuervo interrumpiendo una vez más en mis elucubraciones — nunca más.

¡Profeta — dirigí un grito angustiado al animal —, ser inicuo, hechicero, demonio alado eres tú! — casi me inclinó delante de él, como si le suplicara compasión — ¿Acaso eres enviado de Satanás, o acaso una tempestad trajo tu espantosa estampa hasta este estéril paraje, a esta morada sombría donde ya no queda más que vivir porque la vida sigue? — volví a enderezarme para hablar a voz en cuello, señalándolo con un dedo amenazante — ¡Más te demando, dime ya sin demora, te reclamo, si existe algún bálsamo en Galaad que pueda curar este mal que me consume!

Severus Snape… — habló el grajo sin piedad — nunca más.

¡Profeta — repetí desesperado —, ser inicuo, hechicero, demonio alado eres tú! — y está vez no dudé en doblarme, como si esperara algún gesto de bondad de mi interlocutor —. Por el Dios que veneramos todos los seres mortales, por el manto celestial que cubre nuestras cabezas, dile a éste desventurado si en el Edén lejano a Lily, ahora entre espíritus celestes, un día podré abrazar.

Pareció que la mueca burlona en la faz de su rostro se ensanchó más… no me quedó duda, había venido a atormentarme a pesar de que perdió sus poderes ante el pequeño hijo de mi bondadosa amada. Él nunca me perdonaría el haberlo conducido hacia una trampa… ni yo estaba lúcido de que algo así podía ocurrir, sólo deseaba que a ella le perdonara la vida y me la entregara.

Severus Snape… — el sonido de su áspera voz llenó la habitación, su entonación se hizo más alta — ¡Nunca más!

¡Demonio alado, no quiero oírte más! — dije dando un paso atrás, con los ojos desorbitados al reconocerlo plenamente —. ¡Qué la tromba te devuelva a la negrura del abismo, ahí es donde perteneces! ¡Desaparécete y no quede de ti ni rastro de plumaje que recuerde tu blasfemia! ¡Aléjate y deja en paz mi soledad! — quise tomar mi varita, más caí al suelo aplastado por la verdad… fui yo el cobarde que le permitió a Voldemort adueñarse de mis convicciones, fui yo quien asesinó a Lily Evans desde el día en que la llamé "sangre sucia". Aun así tuve el arrojo de enfrentarme a ese espectro una vez más, lanzándole un maleficio potente, tratando de eliminarlo —. ¡Quita ese improperio de mi pecho y tu sombra del portal!

Fue inútil… el destino había decidido hacerme pagar en vida por mis errores.

Severus Snape… — disfrutó cada sílaba pronunciada después de elevarse un poco para esquivar el hechizo, dejándose caer suavemente en donde estuvo posado — nunca más.

No se cuanto tiempo pasará, no se cuantos días más tenga mi vida… el imperturbable cuervo, insolente y corrompido, aún continúa posado en el pálido busto de Albus Dumbledore que hay sobre el dintel de la puerta. Su mirada ladina es la de un demonio que codicia, cuya sombra espectral es proyectada en el suelo por la tenue luz del candil; y mi conciencia, de esa imagen que allí flota fantasmal, no se sobrepondrá... ¡nunca más!

¡Nunca más! — repitió James mientras se iluminaba desde un ángulo inferior el rostro, pues se había colocado de espalda a la chimenea para darle un aire de terror a su narración.

Hasta Albus casi brinca en su lugar, y eso que puede decirse que es el más valiente… la narración los había dejado en estado de shock.

¿Quién esta despierto a estas horas? — escucharon una voz severa a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Ninguno se atrevió a delatarse y, sin más por hacer, se retiraron tan rápidamente como podían, dejando únicamente a Rose para tratar de disimular, pues ella es prefecta y bien pondría de pretexto su ronda acostumbrada para ver si no había algún retrasado que sufriera insomnio. La joven los dejó partir con gesto de resignación y fue a enfrentar a la profesora McGonagall, para darles tiempo a sus familiares de escabullirse entre las sombras.

Buenas noches profesora McGonagall — dijo bostezando un poco —, sólo vine a cerciorarme de que no quedara nadie en la sala común.

La mujer le lanzó una mirada escrutadora… bien sabía como se las gastaban los varones Potter, y conocía que, a pesar de su rango, la señorita Weasley era bastante condescendiente con sus parientes.

Bueno — la reprendió un poco —, también es una hora inconveniente para usted señorita Weasley… cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

La muchacha prefirió no quejarse… ya se la pagarían sus primos. Se retiró después de despedirse con cortesía. La profesora volvió a su despacho, la dirección de la escuela. Uno de los retratos le habló con amabilidad, al escuchar los murmullos mencionados por la mujer acerca de que Harry Potter tendría que enterarse de esto.

Dime una cosa Minerva… ¿cómo se portaron los chicos Potter el día de hoy? — preguntó mostrando curiosidad.

Bien Dumbledore… si es que puede llamarse bien no hacer travesuras en el día y desvelarse en la noche — resopló un poco —. Parece que les encanta hablar de Severus.

El aludido escuchó las palabras sin chistar, disimulando una mueca entre el enfado y la satisfacción… a pesar de su pecado, la vida lo había perdonado.

_Nota: contribución un tanto dramática para este día especial… los muertos no vuelven ni dentro de un mundo como el de Harry Potter, aunque la magia es de lo más común… pero muchas cosas puede suceder. Saludos a todos los muggles._

_P.D. Viktor, Jane y Remus son nombres agregados por mi para los hijos de Ron con Hermione y de Harry con Ginny… en el canon únicamente se les conoce como James Sirius y como Rose y Hugo a secas._


End file.
